


Mit csináltál?

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tony is Sweet, Translation, everybody hug, peter is a baby boy
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: - Ma különösen jól viselkedsz, mit csináltál? -kérdezte Tony egy kis gondolkozási szünet után.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Mit csináltál?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderfrostGoddess2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderfrostGoddess2/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [ThunderfrostGoddess2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderfrostGoddess2/pseuds/ThunderfrostGoddess2). Log in to view. 



\- Ma különösen jól viselkedsz, mit csináltál? - kérdezte Tony egy kis gondolkozási szünet után.

Peter körülötte sürgött egész este. Vacsorát csinált, elmosogatott, még desszertet is csinált neki. Valami nem volt a helyén, és ezt Tony érezte.

A férfi lehúzta Petert magához és leültette az ölébe. - Gyerünk baby, ki vele, nem leszek mérges - mondta, miközben lágyan simogatta Peter hátát egyik kezével, combját a másikkal.

\- De mérges leszel... - mondta Peter félrenézve, szemét lesütve.

\- Megígérem, hogy nem - mondta és arcára lehelt egy csókot. - És most pedig ki vele.

Peter beharapta az ajkait és mély levegőt vett. - Eltörtem egy hálóvetőt - mondta szomorúan. - De nem csináltam semmi rosszat! Csak körbelengtem gyorsan ellenőrizni, hogy minden rendben van-e a környéken, és egyszer csak elkezdtek túlmelegedni, és eltörtek. És még mindig nem tudom őket megjavítani - mondta sóhajtva.

\- Vessünk rá egy pillantást, oké? - mondta Tony, majd felkapta a fiút, és elvitte a laborba. Leültette a nagy székbe, majd Peter szanaszét heverő kütyüjei felé vette az irányt, és felkapva a hálóvetőt dolgozni kezdett rajta.

Fél órával később visszadta Peternek. - Most próbáld ki.

Peter elkezdett hálókat lőni és körbe-körbe lengeni a laborban, megkönnyebbülten nevetve, majd Tony hátán landolt, úgy csimpaszkodva a férfire, akár és pókmajom.

\- Köszönöm! Köszönöm! - mondta vigyororgva.

\- Ha amikor összetörsz valamit ennyi figyelmet és ölelést kapok tőled, akkor sokkal gyakrabban is törhetsz össze dolgokat - mondta Tony nevetve. 


End file.
